kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Rabbit Halfbody
The is a biotic A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Rabbit Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Tank Halfbody. It gives the user increased agility and speed. In any form that uses the Rabbit Fullbottle, Build is armed with the on his left leg for increased jumping. Design * - The red head armor. It is resilient to Smash attacks. * - The eyepiece. Enhances response speed and search accuracy, and a special olfactory sensor is incorporated to locate hidden enemies. * - The ‘rabbit ear’ on the Left Eye Rabbit section. Enhances Build’s sense of hearing. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when nesseccary. Aditionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The red chest armor sections. It has enough strength to withstand the attacks of an ordinary Smash, and weight reduction technology is applied to improve agility. It can speed up any internal operations for a few seconds to temporarily boost performance. * - The right shoulder armor. Improves arm speed. * - The right arm. Despite it’s low punching power (compared to other Build Halfbodies), it more than makes up for it with its agility and swiftness. * - The reinforced hand. It is capable of fine and fast motion, allowing it to handle weapons. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. It is extremely agile, and thanks to the installed ‘’’Hop Springer’’’ (ホップスプリンガー, Hoppu Supuringā), Build can jump an incredible height. * - The left shoe. Capable of light footwork movements. Matches * Kamen Rider Build ** RabbitTank (Ex-Aid Episode 44, True Ending, Build Episodes 1-2, Transformation Lessons (Kamen Rider Build Chapter), Build 3, 5-7, 9, 10, 13 (flashback), 14, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 15-17, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, Build 21-25, 30), 42-43 ** RabbitSoujiki (Build Episode 2) ** RabbitGatling (Build Episode 4) ** RabbitDiamond ** RabbitComic ** RabbitRocket ** RabbitSyoubousya ** RabbitLock ** RabbitDensha ** RabbitLight ** RabbitRobot ** RabbitSmapho ** RabbitHelicopter ** RabbitTelevi ** RabbitReizoko ** RabbitUFO ** RabbitJet ** RabbitPyramid ** RabbitSenpuki ** RabbitSukebo ** RabbitBike ** RabbitEngine ** RabbitSensuikan ** RabbitDryer ** RabbitKeshigomu (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitWatch (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitCamera (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitMic (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitCake (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitMagnet (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitGame(Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitParka (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitMedal (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) ** RabbitUSB Memory (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|RabbitTank Form KRBu-Buildrabbitsoujiki.png|RabbitSoujiki Form KRBu-Buildrabbitgatling.png|RabbitGatling Form RabbitDiamond.jpg|RabbitDiamond Form RabbitComic.jpg|RabbitComic Form RabbitRocket.jpg|RabbitRocket Form RabbitShoubousha.jpg|RabbitSyoubousya Form RabbitLock.jpg|RabbitLock Form RabbitDensha.jpg|RabbitDensha Form RabbitLight.jpg|RabbitLight Form RabbitRobot Form.png|RabbitRobot Form RabbitSmapho.jpg|RabbitSmapho Form Build RabbitKeshigomu.png|RabbitKeshigomu Form RabbitHelicopter.jpg|RabbitHelicopter Form Build RabbitWatch.png|RabbitWatch Form Build RabbitCamera.png|RabbitCamera Form Build RabbitMic.png|RabbitMic Form RabbitTelevi Form.png|RabbitTelevi Form Build RabbitCake.png|RabbitCake Form Nopicture.jpg|RabbitReizoko Form RabbitUFO.jpg|RabbitUFO Form RabbitJet.jpg|RabbitJet Form Nopicture.jpg|RabbitPyramid Form RabbitSenpuki.PNG|RabbitSenpuki Form Nopicture.jpg|RabbitSukebo Form RabbitMagnent.png|RabbitMagnet Form RabbitBike.jpg|RabbitBike Form Nopicture.jpg|RabbitEngine Form Nopicture.jpg|RabbitSensuikan Form Nopicture.jpg|RabbitDryer Form Build RabbitGame.png|RabbitGame Form Build_RabbitParka.png|RabbitParka Form RabbitMedal.png|RabbitMedal Form Build RabbitUSBMemory.png|RabbitUSB Memory Form History The prime Best Match, chosen because of its well-roundedness in terms of parameters and abilities, RabbitTank was demonstrated by Takumi Katsuragi in the first entry of Project Build, where a simulated Kamen Rider Build soundly defeated a pair of simulated Guardians. Takumi himself used as he pursued the essence of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in his native dimension, mistakenly confronting Kamen Rider Genm. Catching up with the true Ex-Aid, Build robbed him of the ability to transform as he stole his essence before taking his leave. Bottles Behind the scenes The Rabbit & Tank Halfbodies were released as part of the 1st set of SO-DO Kamen Rider Build. Appearances **Episode 14: The False Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **''Kamen Rider Build: Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!'' **Episode 21: The Unstoppable Hazard **''Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~'' ***''First Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 42: Legacy of Doubt **Episode 43: Another Build **''Kamen Rider Build: Be The One'' }} Category:Halfbodies Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build)